


im watching you...

by orphan_account



Category: He's out there, The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: fenella takes the girls on a holiday which turns out to be a time they will never forget
Kudos: 2





	1. the start...

It was the summer holidays, Fenella decided she wanted time away from home, so she decided to take herself, Felicity and her 6 year old sister Hope to a cabin in a quiet area.

“Girls were going on a trip, get in the car I already packed your things.” Fenella said.

“Wow....I’m surprised your even inviting us.” Felicity muttered.

“Well I’m not that thick to leave you here alone am I? Doesn’t mean anything will change just because we’re somewhere else.” Fenella snarled.

“Okay..” Felicity replied quietly getting into the car with Hope.

Travelling to the Cabin, they went through a dark forest which went on for about 3 miles, until they finally arrived.

“You two stay out here, I have something to do inside.” Fenella said, leaving the girls outside when she went inside to unpack and do other things.

Felicity and Hope decided to take a look around the outside and sat on a pair of swings which they found.

“What do you think mummy is up too?” Hope frowned.

“I don’t know.....probably something bad.” Felicity sighed.

There was a few moments of silence, till Hope saw something on the ground.

“What’s that?” Hope asked, walking towards the thing on the floor, Felicity following behind.

“It’s a string.....it leads to somewhere...” Felicity said as she looked into the trees ahead of her.

“Shall we follow it?” Hope asked.

“Yes...come on...” Felicity said looking behind her before following the trail into the forest.

Eventually the trail led to a table with three chairs on it, sat there were two cupcakes, freshly made cupcakes.

"Lets eat them, they look delicious!" Hope smiled.

"you can...Im leaving mine for mum...its her birthday on sunday." Felicity said picking up the cake.

Hours later, the girls arrived back at the cabin, it was around 8pm.

"straight upstairs you two!! no dinner, you have been missing for hours you stupid girls! get upstairs! Fenella yelled teleporting the girls to their room.

"Flissy....I don't feel well." Hope said beginning to cry.

"shhh...just lay down and close your eyes...you should be fine in the morning." Felicity replied comforting her little sister.

It was around 11pm when Felicity woke to Hope crying in pain, sweat pouring from her face.

"MUM!! WAKE UP!! HOPE IS REALLY ILL!" Felicity yelled worriedly, shaking Fenella's shoulder.

"oh what!? if this is nothing im gonna kill you!" fenella groaned.

Fenella and Felicity went up to the room and saw Hope throwing up badly on the floor.

"MUMMY! Please help!" Hope cried as Fenella sat by her side checking her temperature.

Minutes later, Hope began to choke, Fenella could see something at the back of her throat, luckily Fenella managed to get it out....it was a ribbon that had the word "hello" written on it.

Fenella looked at Felicity worriedly showing her the ribbon.

"the cake..." Felicity froze as she remembered the cake which was the only thing Hope had that day.


	2. the unknown

"what do you mean, the cake?" Fenella asked curiously.

"when you left us both outside earlier...me and Hope found a trail and it led to a table with three chairs and two cupcakes....Hope ate one...I kept mine...I was going to keep it for your birthday on Sunday...but clearly that's not a good idea..." Felicity frowned.

"oh good god...give me the other cake....i'm going to see whats inside it." Fenella sighed, as Felicity passed the other cake over.

Fenella opened the cake, and to her surprise she found another ribbon, this time the ribbon had the word "goodbye" written on it.

"Someone is playing a game with us, i know they are." Fenella said annoyed.

"But who, there is no one else here." Felicity said.

"I don't know....just stay here...I need to go get some medicine from the car for Hope..." Fenella replied, walking downstairs to the car.

coming back, towards the house, Fenella heard a snap of a branch come from the woods. "hello?" Fenella said, turning towards the direction of the forest.

There was no reply, all that could be heard was a demonic laughter, Fenella quickly ran into the house locking the door, and ran straight up the stairs slamming the bedroom door behind her.

"Mum what's wrong?" Felicity asked.

"We need to leave now! come on!" Fenella replied, as she picked up Hope.

"NO! Mum tell me whats going on please! I'm scared!" Felicity replied, tearing up.

"Felicity please hunny! come on its not safe here." Fenella sighed, running down the stairs towards the car with Hope.

once all three were in the car, Fenella reversed the car, to get onto the main road, Felicity and Hope holding hands tightly. As the car reversed all 4 wheels rolled off causing the car too slide back to fast crashing into a tree leaving it on a slant, the demonic laughter had came .

"MUMMY!!" Hope cried, holding tight hold of Felicity who was in as a worse state as Hope was.

"girls come on inside quick!" Fenella yelled desperately as she held each girls arm at either side and ran into the house with them. 

"Felicity help me shut the curtains, Hope get under the counter." Fenella said shakily as her and Felicity shut all the curtains downstairs.

Minutes later all 3 were hidden behind the counter, the two girls were shaking, Fenella held them close by her side

"girls i know we have never got along, but we need to love and be strong for each other as much as possible now, I'm sorry for everything." Fenella said quietly.

Both girls hugged tighter towards Fenella, she felt the warmth between them all knowing that they both forgave her, and that they wanted to stay altogether. Suddenly, there was scratching and knocking at one of the windows, silently, Fenella crawled towards the window with both girls following behind her. She stood up and quickly opened the curtains, no one was there, just a photo of herself, Felicity and Hope. Both Felicity and Hope's faces were carved out with Fenella's still there. 

Both Felicity and Hope stood with absolutely horrified faces.

"Girls, upstairs now!" Fenella gasped, as she quickly shut the curtains running upstairs with the two girls crying and shaking like mad. only...the night would get much worse...


End file.
